This invention relates to the field of wireless communications. More particularly, a system and methods are provided for improving wireless communications by increasing the isolation of antennae used by different wireless modules.
Multiple wireless technologies, such as Wi-Fi® and Bluetooth® often co-exist in a single host computing or communication device, with separate modules or chipsets, but may use or attempt to use the same frequency band (e.g., the 2.4 GHz band). If one antenna or radio transceiver is shared by the technologies, perhaps on a time basis, they can both be employed, but not at the same time and not to full capability. This may detract from a user's enjoyment of the device, and potentially decreases each module's throughput.
Even if each radio has access to a separate antenna, simultaneous use will often cause one to interfere with the other, especially if their antennae are not sufficiently isolated (i.e., separated). As host devices shrink in size, it becomes less and less feasible to provide adequate antenna isolation, thereby making it even more difficult to use both technologies simultaneously and to their full capabilities.